Bonds wrapped in Bounds
by xDamn
Summary: Raven leaves Jump city and goes to Forks. What happens when she runs into vampires and a certain werewolf named Jacob Black? And who is this person that needs her? Is it Jacob or another? Being edited! Cough cough cough
1. Start over

Im back :3 I own nothing but Instinct.

_Thoughts_

**Instinct is speaking **

* * *

The creature bared its fangs at the child no older than seven. Sprawled on the floor wrapped in chains the creature hissed in pain as the warriors placed thin slips of yellow paper on his body.

"Elder who is that?" She asked

"Don't worry my dear, he's bound he can't touch you as long as the seal holds." There was a pause from the elder. "Tell me does he scare you."

The child wrinkled her nose in disgust and twitched "No…but I don't like him….he smells nasty. Who is he though elder?"

The elder allowed a small smile to grace her features as she looked down into two ruby colored eyes. "Very good Raven, but the question is not who but what."

"Oh." The child squeaked. "Elder If not who , then what? What is he Elder?"

The elder looked down at the child. "That my dear is for you to find out yourself. Now it's time for bed come along."

The two left the scene of the creature being bound and headed to their chambers.

"Elder how am I going to figure out what that man was?"

Looking into the child's amethyst colored eyes the elder answered. "My dear Raven it will come to you. Just close your eyes and listen."

The elder tucked the child into her bed hit the lights and left the room without another word. Snuggling deeper into the comfort of her bed the child let sleep consume her.

Instantly the child was in the deepest part of her mind. With a small sigh the girl looked up at the red and black sky she has become accustomed to. A frown made its way to her lips as she followed a path, to where she didn't know, it usually didn't matter. If she just kept walking she would find something or at someone least. It was always like that. This was the child's tenth time here so nothing surprised her anymore. She had met all of the people that lived inside her already or so she believed.

Stopping at a large field the child called out as she did normally. "Hello! Is anyone home?"

The child braced herself for what was going to happen next. They would appear as they always did all eight of them. The eight were all different but all the same as well. They all looked like her but had their own personalities, they were all her emotions.

There was a breeze that disturbed the child's sight for a moment but when she opened her eyes she wasn't greeted with what she hoped to find.

Standing in front of her was another child that looked exactly like her but dressed in all black.

The child stepped back. This one wasn't like the others she was different she looked…evil.

"Who are you and where is everyone else?" The child asked stranger observing her surroundings.

"**Oh the rest? You mean like ****Happy, Timid, Brave and them?" **The stranger arched a brow.

The child lowered her head, hid behind her bangs and nodded. "Who are you?" Now observing the stranger she was calculating, deciding if she should run or not.

**I'm Raven..Raven."** With a blood chilling smile the Raven in black walked closer to the child**. "What's with the sad face..Raven?"**

"You know that's not what I meant. What do you represent and why are you here." Raven stood tall and had a fierce look in her eyes.

"**You mean you don't know. I've** **supposedly been with you since birth."**

"That does not explain anything; all of the other emotions have been here since birth also." Raven curious about this new other Raven calmed and spoke civilly.

"**Ahh that's where you're wrong. An emotion like Bravery or Happiness is gained over the years just like Rage is developed over time."** The new Raven snaked her body around Raven and leaned close to her ear. " **But me Raven I'm not like those other emotions oh no no no I was born with you just like every other living being is born with it. Can you guess what I am Raven, do you know what you have? "**

"Instinct" Raven breathlessly said.

"**That's right. Hello Raven I am your instinct ….well at least for now."**

"What do you mean for now?"

"**I mean until you grow up don't need me …But that's another story."**

"Fine then why are you here now and what do you want."

"**I'm here to protect you and to teach you."**

"What are you talking about? I'm tired of your vague answers so explain"

"**Fine."**Instinct (as she is now called) sat on the nearest rock that towered above Raven.

"**Ill tell you a story. As we all know there are many mystical and powerful forces in multiple existing universes. There are many deadly forces like Demons, Gods, Angels, and so on. But what we're here to talk about today are Vampires though."**

Raven wrinkled her nose. Yes Elder has told her about Demons, Gods, Angels and Humans with a few other entities thrown into the mix but never about the thing called Vampire.

"Is that what the man Elder and I saw today? A vampire?"

Instinct nodded. _**"Very observant girly."**_

" **Vampires are deadly to an average human do to their so called sickeningly good looks, voice, smell, charm, speed and above average human strength. Thankfully because we are part demon none of that is remotely appealing to us because we can see through all of their lies." **

"So demons aren't affected by vampires?"

"**Not in the slightest."**

"Then why didn't he look nice to me? Why didn't I like him?"

"**Because Raven you're a demon. Why don't you know this already? Your one of the greatest demons that ever have or will ever live!"**

"I-im a demon?" Wide eyed Raven stared at Instinct.

"**Yes child now shh and let me finish the story."**

Raven nodded and closed her eyes.

All she needed to do right now was listen.

"**Demons are naturally appalled by vampires. They are considered the lowlifes of the mystical world because of the contract with others that they always break. One contract in particular that was broken was called la sangre el pecado(* blood sin). The breaking of the contract screwed demons pretty badly. So a spell was cast by the demon lord himself long before we were born **((in other words a very very long time ago. Think about beginning of the Earth long ago.))** on any new born demons that if we ever come in contact with a vampire our first instinct is to attack them, if they end up dying they die no big loss. Vampires' usually can't compare to any to mystical beings that rate well over a three in a scale to seven. None the less many vampires are still dangerous. Recently they have grouped together and move like a pack. Don't get me wrong vampires have these abilities that are given to them with 'birth' that can take down low level mystical beings but demons like us they can't touch. "**

Raven nodded absorbing all of the new information. "I understand ...but I don't want to be like the rest of the demons. I want you to help me kill the vampires but only if they intended to cause me harm. I am not going to be like those in the stories Elder speak of…I-I won't harm the innocent." Raven said as she rose off of the ground.

Instinct rested her face in her hands and leaned over to look down at Raven. **"That seems acceptable. Not all vampires want to kill most just want to be left alone. Your human blood will help with your request." "**_**Just like her mother."**_

-10 years later-

Raven sat upon the Titans Tower looking over the city. It was finally time for her to go she wasn't needed here anymore. Trigon was gone Slade was dead the brotherhood was destroyed all the big criminals have been put away all in all Jump City was good.

Her friends were as happy as they could ever be. Robin and Star are engaged, Cyborg and Bee are an item and Beast Boy had found a way to restore Terra's memories and they are currently dating everything was perfect and that is why she had to go.

To be honest it was probably her hero complex that she gained over the years speaking but Raven liked the sound of its words. She knew someone out there needed her she just had to find them, and that was just what she was going to do.

"Robin I'm taking a leave of absence."

Mouth agape Robin stared at Raven as if she had grown Beast Boys head on her back.

"B-But why?"

Raven shrugged. "I just wanted to tell you and the others before I left."

"Raven you can't do that!" Robin fiercely got up from his seat on the couch and strode over to Raven who was currently making tea.

"Robin you can't stop me." She spoke in her usual monotone as she gracefully moved around the kitchen.

"For how long though Raven."

Putting her cup down she looked at Robin sheepishly "I don't know."

"Ugh" Robin ran his fingers through his spiked hair as he thought. "Fine but there are going to be some conditions."

Raven nodded.

"First of all you must keep your communicator on you at all times and you have to call and check in every two weeks at 6pm exactly if you don't we will come and get you, second you must train while you're gone. We don't want you all out of shape when you get back home now do we? "

This got Raven to crack a small smile_. "Home."_

"Third! You must attend school and blend in with the peoples in the area around you."

Raven frowned while Robin cracked a grin.

"Is that all Robin?"

"Nope and the last thing is" Robin took a deep breath and stepped back from Raven a few feet. "You have to tell everyone else that your leaving yourself."

Raven twitched and a chair flew across the room heading for Robin. Thankfully he ducked in time avoiding what would have most likely have caused a concussion.

"Fine."

Raven was in her room packing all of her valuables in a suitcase and a bottomless chest. This was it in less than 24 hours she would be all alone looking for someone that probably didn't know that they needed her.

Raven teleported down to the garage with her trunk and suitcase in tow.

Towards the back of the garage Raven put her hand on the cold stone wall. A control panel scanned her prints and the wall slid up revealing a black new sleek Aston martin vanquish. It was a gift from a car dealer (and a dirty one at that) that Raven had saved from a drive by shooting. Cyborg helped her hide it knowing that if Robin saw it he would make Raven give her car away or worse let it be used on missions.

Raven ran her fingers across the hood and then packed the trunk with her things.

_"I think that I'll go for a walk."_

Raven looked around the city streets at the people to busy with their own lives to recognize her.

She was going to miss this even if she'd never admit it. She would miss Jump's citizens and their odd resemblance to cartoon characters , shed miss the jokes her and her friends made, shed miss the pizza nights ,movie night's game nights well she would miss just about everything there was to remember about her life in Jump.

Before leavening Jump City Raven decided to stop by her favorite book store and stock up for the long trip ahead of her.

"Looks like your stocking up for a vacation or a trip to grandma's house" The regular cashier Bob said to Raven.

"Tell me if you were to go anywhere where you'd you go?" Raven was pulling out the money to pay for her seven books as she talked.

"Well because I hate crowds…the sun…like urban legends…rain...beaches…cliffs... I'd have to say Forks."

"And where might that be?"

Bob gave Raven a map and directions. Raven paid for the books and was off.

* * *

Date: 11/24/10


	2. I see you

So she was finally on her way to… well that's beside the point.

Raven relaxed into the driver's seat as she sped down the highway. It took 3 hours to pry Beast Boy , Starfire and Cyborg off of Raven after she broke the news.

It was really hectic and hilarious at the same time. Eventually it ended with Bee zapping everyone around her in annoyance. Thankfully Raven was able to slip out after she shot Robin in the eye, lucky for him his mask protected him from looking like a pirate for the rest of his life.

Raven watched the sun as it slowly disappeared on the horizon and decided that she didn't feel like driving.

"_This is going to take too long." _

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" with that a beautiful Aston Martin Vanquish vanished from the road startling the passengers in surrounding vehicles.

It didn't take long for Raven to reappear at her desired location, a beach. It was the beach on the map of Forks that Bob had showed her while still in the store.

Pleased with her location Raven parked the car took the keys out and exited the car but not without seeing her reflection in a mirror.

"_I need to change." _She thought with a frown.

A simple spell allowed Raven to grow her hair past her shoulders and stop in the middle of her back in a matter of seconds. Her skin went from a gray to a creamy light pale. Her current bland uniform disappeared and was replaced with black skinny jeans, black Vans, a purple camisole and finally a black hoodie with a Cheshire cat design on the front.

Levitating slightly Raven glided over to the shoreline and gazed intensely at the horizon.

_SLOCH _

Raven's gaze shifted towards the noise as she felt two objects approaching her quickly. Sighing Raven stood her ground and didn't bother to look directly at the objects. If they where a threat she would take care of them personally.

"_They're probably just some kids playing around."_

Sighing Raven pulled her hood over her head, tucked her hands into her pockets set her gaze back to the setting sun and waited for the two people to run past her.

Jacob Black in wolf form was hunting one of the two rouge vampires that got past the reservation's borders.

The vampire he was after was male, brown hair, about 30 years old in age, scruffy looking and desperate. Jacob watched as the vampire ran in fear down the beach tripping and stumbling as he went. Jacob could tell that this vampire was weaker and had less experience in hunting humans compared to his companion the others were chasing.

Jacob ran as fast as his paws allowed down the beach when he caught a whiff of something the wind brought from upwind.

"_What is that? It smells like tea, an old book store and- and something else… The smell is getting closer."_

Jacob pushed himself faster _"What is that smell?"_ It was driving him crazy.

Raven's gaze shifted once more as the two blurs entered her peripheral vision. They were still a few miles away.

Jacob ran less than two feet from the vampire waiting for him to trip once more when something caught his eye. It was a girl. Long violet locks escaped from her hood and were blowing in the wind as she kept her gaze on the horizon.

"_I have to hurry." _

Unaware of the smirk on the vampire's face Jacob lunged at his back and missed because the vampire was already soaring through the sky.

In one swift movement the vampire landed behind the girl he previously saw in the distance and snaked an arm around her waist and used his free arm to wrap around her chest pinning her to his body.

"**Scream and I'll kill you." **He whispered in her ear.

The woman nodded.

"**Now tell me what your name is." **The vampire put his mouth on the woman's neck and smiled.

"My name is Raven and I do NOT like being touched." She shot back fiercely.

"**Hmm feisty I like that."**

Jacob slowly approached the new hostage situation.

"**Change back or Ill kill her." **Jacob did as he was told.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of this" He yelled at Raven.

Raven didn't respond at all her eyes were closed and had a hard look on her face. She was royally pissed.

Raven took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. _"Breath in breath out, I should have meditated before I left damn, oh crap breath in breath out. This isn't working."_

Raven closed her eyes and took deep shallow breath, all she saw was red.

"I'm loosening it."

"**What was that hun?"** The vampire asked as he pressed Raven closer to his body carefully.

Silence followed the vampire's question.

The vampire snarled and twisted Raven so he could see her face.

**"What's with the lack of resp-"**

The vampire stopped dead in his tracks when he was meet with Ravens eyes…her four bloody red eyes. Scared the Vampire threw Raven away from him and fled forgetting about the wolf as he went.

Raven landed on something soft. Looking down she saw that she was on what looked like an overgrown dog.

"Weirder things have happened. Nice dog though."

Raven got off of the dog and went to see if it was okay, after all it just saved her butt from massive pain. Holding what she thought was a dog's head she ran her fingers through some of its fur.

"Be a good boy and open your eyes." Raven petted the animal and sent a small energy wave through it trying to heal any damage that could have been caused from her fall.

Just as she had asked the animals eyes opened reveling brown rimmed black eyes. Looking at her the animal blinked a few times before standing up.

Raven stood as well and looked at the beast that towered over her.

"So….you have any idea what happened to the guy that threw me?"

The animal stayed silent.

"Ummm did see another person? There was some guy saying he was going to save me but then he kinda disappeared…what about him do you know where he is?"

This time the animal made a grunting sound and nuged her head with its nose then walked away.

"Okay Ill follow."

Raven followed the 'dog' up the beach, into the forest and up the mountains taking in all of her surroundings. A quick movement from her left caught her attention. Raven could see them behind the trees watching her. Turning back around to her 'dog' friend she saw that he was gone.

"Hey where did you go?" Raven spun around slowly and paused to look back at what was staring at her through the trees.

"Dude what's with this chick? It's like she's looking through us." Quil asked shaking his brown fur.

"I don't know I thought that she would have stopped looking for my human form when we passed the main road for Forks."

"Well she didn't did she? The worst part is that she can keep up with you."

"Hmm she looks like she floats rather than walks, look she hasn't broken a sweat after walking here too." Embry said scratching an itch.

"Why don't you just go talk to her in your human form and tell her your okay. She's here because she saw you at the beach right?" Quil stated.

"Fine." Jacob said as he undid his transformation and pulled on some pants.


	3. Morning

Same rules from chap. 1

I own nothing

* * *

There was a movement in the trees as Jacob came into Raven's view from the look on her face you could tell that she was not expecting a half naked peace of …..um boy to come out from between the trees.

"Uh yah hi." Jacob slowly and awkwardly approached Raven.

"Hi. You're the guy from the beach correct?"

"Yah." Jacob looked around for a moment before speaking again." Hey its cold up here, are you lost? If you are I can lead you back to Forks."

Raven nodded. "And while you're at it you can explain to me what happened at the beach."

Jacob cussed under his breath. "What are you talking about?"

Raven quirked a brow and asked "Do you have a dog?"

"No, why?" Jacob's answer was as quick and smooth.

"Hn, so what's your name?"

"I'm Jacob Black." Jacob jumped off of a large bolder landing on his feet with a thump. Turning back around to help Raven down he saw that her feet were already on the ground and she was waiting for him to continue.

Jacob was becoming suspicious of Raven's physical abilities; she was matching his strides with little effort while he was practically jogging away. She doesn't look like a vampire or smell like one but she acts like she's apart of them.

Finally they were almost at the exit of Fork's mountain region, when a familiar body rolled its way around a tree and gave them a wave.

Jacob clenched his teeth. "Edward you need something?"

Raven observed the person known as Edward carefully. He had normal clothing on nothing spectacular, pasty skin, pearly white teeth, a nicely chiseled face along with the rest of his body, gold colored eyes and golden like hair that didn't looked like it was groomed carefully , after living with Robin and Beast Boy for so long she could tell instantly that he didn't spend a quarter of the time doing his hair as they did .

Raven frowned yes he was….pretty but she preferred the looks of Beast Boy better than his.

"Nothing I just wanted to make sure the beautiful lady is okay, it's not every day you see someone like you drag a beautiful stranger into the mountains. " Edward gracefully popped himself off of the tree he was on and meet Jacobs dangerous glare.

"Just what are you impl-" Jacob was stopped when Raven stepped forward.

"I appreciate your concern but it is not necessary. Now if you excuse us well be going."

Ravens voice matched her eyes at the moment, cold and emotionless. Edward looked at Raven in amazement. When was the last time he was flatly rejected by a human? To him Raven was something else, something that he wanted to read.

Everything went by in a blur. When Edward's gaze meet hers Raven felt a pressure pushing against her being, it was focusing on her head, trying to get into her mind. Without hesitation Raven mentally pushed back.

Edward went sliding back clutching his head, it was as if there was something clawing, burning and squeezing his brain. The pain was starting to become unbearable for him.

"Edward!" Jacob trotted over to him with a look of worry on his face.

"Stay back, just get her to stop!"

Jacob furrowed his brow and looked from Edward to Raven. Raven was watching Edward with distant eyes intensively as he clenched whatever part of his body he could closer to his chest and shrieked, suddenly a vicious smirk crossed her face.

"HEY." Jacob shook Raven slightly and brought her out of a dream like state.

Looking up Raven sent a glare to Jacob. "Why are you touching me?"

Jacob pulled his hands back as if she was fire. "Sorry are you ok-"

Before he could finish Raven started to fall, luckily Jacob caught her and brought her to his chest before she could make contact with the rocky ground.

_Did she just faint?_

_Where am I. _Raven woke with a start and looked around. She was in a bed in a messy room that smelled like boy and dog. _Thank you __Beast Boy_. It also smelled like someone that she knew.

The bed she was in was placed next to the wall with a lamp on a nightstand next to it. The nightstand had keys on them along with communicator money and some other items.

Raven blinked a few times before snatching everything off of the table.

_These are my things._

Getting off the bed Raven steadily got to her feet ignoring the pain that shot through her head. _What happened yesterday? Oh. _Memories of yesterday flashed through her mind leaving her with a blank expression.

_Thank whoever my clothes were still on and my body was still intact._

Raven stuffed her items into her pockets and walked over to the door. _It's time to see who kidnapped me._ Walking out of the room Raven followed the smell of waffles to a kitchen.

"Well I see you're awake."An old main said with a playful grin on his face.

Raven nodded. "Who are you, and what do you want with me."

The old man chuckled. "You sound like you practiced that one in the mirror."

Raven stilled her eyes. "Well if you don't need me I'll be taking my leave. Thank you for your hospitality, and can you please thank Jacob for bringing me here I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused."

" It's all okay. Why don't you stay for breakfast first? By the way my name is Billy Back and that's my son Jacob."

Jacob's head emerged from a doorway and a hand waved. Raven nodded in return and looked back to Billy.

"My name is Raven… and breakfast sounds nice."

After eating and washing the plates Raven sat in the front of the house on the steps. Billy had somehow convinced her to spend the rest of her day at the house with his 'charming' words and puppy dog old man look.

Raven moved to corner of the porch and crossed her legs without levitating Raven started to chant.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos" "Aazarath Metrion Zinthos" " Azarath Mmetrion Zinthos"_

It didn't take long for the inside of her eyelids to turn into the black and red sky she has secretly grown to love. Wandering around her mind for what seemed like hours Raven stopped at a familiar boulder.

_It can't be._

"**Oh hello Raven".** A hooded figure on top of the boulder.

"Instinct." Breathlessly Raven stumbled back only to fall.

"**Be careful will ya? We need to talk."**

**

* * *

**

Well im redoing these chapters if you didnt know soo...yah...


	4. Dog

I own nothing

* * *

Jacob ran after Raven as soon as she disappeared from the steps.

_Where did she go?_

Diving out the door about to transform Jacob almost missed the body that was sitting in the corner in an odd position.

"Hey I know you might not like this but in a few hours you might want to leave so …" Really looking at her he realized that Raven's eyes were closed and that she was..was..she was gorgeous_. _

_"_Hey are you okay?" Jacob asked. No answer. "Hey hello?" This time he poked her lightly on the side still nothing. _Not even a twitch. Well is she a vampire or what? _Looking the rise and fall of her chest Jacob realized that she was most definitely alive.

Then he realized that his face was getting hot.

"Hey Jake what's going on where's Raven?" Billy poked his head out of the door.

"She's right here but she seems to be in a trance or something."

"That's…fine. Just make sure she doesn't go anywhere….she might be dangerous Jake….just keep an eye on her." Billy went back into the house as Jake sat down next to Raven.

_I don't think she's going to be up and moving any time soon._ Jacob closed his eyes and rested his head on the house. _A little nap won't hurt and besides if she moves ill feel her. _

After meditating Raven opened her eyes and rested her head against the wall wanting nothing more to rest and think about her talk with instinct. _It's cool out. _Looking up she realized that it was twilight judging by the pink and blue clouds that where above. _Why is my shoulder so stiff_?Without much thought she brought her hand up to her shoulder. What Raven didn't expect was the feeling of her fingers running through soft ebony hair. _This isn't mine. _Looking down she realized that Jacob had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Quickly Raven snatched her fingers from his hair only to miss the warmth it provided.

Jacob then did something Raven normally would have choked someone for doing, he snuggled further into her resting his forehead in the crook of her neck. Heat rushed to the girls cheeks_. Am I blushing? And why is it suddenly so warm. _Looking down at Jacob he reminded her of a child.

Looking him over carefully Raven noticed that he was very handsome. His russet skin, white teeth, chubby cheeks, nicely toned body, puffy lips, and dark hair, that was styled to her liking seemed to take her breath away for a moment.

After deciding it would be okay to savor the moment of comfort and let him rest for a little Raven stayed still and closed her eyes drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Jacob started to wake up after about 20 minutes. Avoiding a possibly awkward situation Raven kept her eyes closed when she felt him move.

Billy then popped his head out of the door. "Hey Jake see if Raven will wake up we have to get to a emergency meeting." Jacob sat strait up after realizing that he was on Raven.

"What are we going to do about her?"

"Were bringing her along with us, there's no time to make other arrangements." Billy answered.

Jacob shifted and placed a hand on Ravens arm. "Raven wake up." She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. _I should be an actress._

"What." Raven muttered monotonously.

"We have to go." Jacob said as he helped her up.

Raven nodded and followed Billy and Jacob to a car already knowing that they going to a meeting. If she should have ran at the moment instead of following she didn't know, but she would risk it.

"Come on Raven the meeting is about to start. " Jacob said after helping Billy out of the car.

Getting out of the car she followed Jacob to another part of the beach. _Oh Joy the beach_. Looking around Raven noticed people making their way to a campfire.

"Raven come and sit." Jacob patted a spot next to him on a log. Looking around him there were some other guys without any shirts goofing off.

_What the hell. What kind of meeting is this?_ Walking over she sat next to him.

"Raven let me introduce you to the guys…and girl." Jacob said as he pointed people out.

After the introductions were done Raven found herself talking to the kid named Seth. All he did was ask common questions that she gladly answered.

_The people here aren't so bad...but I still need to keep my secretes to myself._

The next thing she knew everyone became silent with the appearance of some old people and a young looking woman. They were coming up from behind where she was sitting.

The women looked down and smiled at Raven. "Hello my name is Sue Clearwater one of the elders." She said as she extended a hand.

Raven shook the hand and as monotonously as ever muttered a "Nice to meet you I'm Raven."

"So you're the Raven I've heard so much about."

An eyebrow was raised in return.

"And what exactly have you heard about me." Raven said turning her attention fully to Sue.

"Oh nothing really just your name and how you randomly appeared in our town." The smile faded off of Sue's face and was replaced with a grim look. "Do you know why you're here?"

"No. "

Sue ran around the campfire to talk with the other elders which to Ravens surprise included Billy.

"Raven we brought you here tonight because you seem special." Billy stated as he gave Raven a small smile from across the fire.

"Why?" Again Raven quirked an eyebrow.

"Because you have a look in your eyes, you know don't you? You know what Jacob is. "

Raven shrugged. "Its either an overgrown dog or some sort of shape shifter."

There was a burst of whispering and chuckles from those that surrounded the fire.

Jacob turned to look at Raven. "How did you know I was a shape shifter?"

_Instinct told me._

"Because you smell like the thing you were when you transformed."

Seth collapsed in a fit of giggles next to her. "In other words you smell like dog to her dude."

"Raven it's not only Jake its almost the whole clan" Sue said slowly deciding to trust Raven. There was something about Raven, something she could see. It was like a gray filming around her that sent off good vibes, well to Sue at least.

"Clan?"

"Yes. This is a clan of werewolf's." Everyone waited for Raven to freak out, start shouting or something but all they got from Raven was a nod.

Raven nodded as she put the pieces together in her head.

"We would be grateful if you didn't tell anyone about this." Sue stated.

Raven looked into the fire and said "I won't tell anyone anything, I'll consider it my pay to Billy and Jacob for lending me their home."

"That's fine."Sue said looking at Billy and the others.

"Raven we still have much to talk about now that we have that settled. Because you know what we are I would like to tell you our tribe's history." Billy said as he eased down in his wheelchair.

Jacob grinned and leaned over to Raven. "Hey you're the second person outside the clan to hear this story. Just thought I should tell you so you can understand how much of a secrete this is. "

Raven couldn't resist asking. "Who was the first?"

"Bella Sawn."

Raven cringed. _That's a really ugly name. _

-The next day-

Raven in her Aston Martin Vanquish was following Jacobs's directions to get to her new home she had bought before coming to Forks.

"Make a left…now!" Raven made a sharp left.

Raven blew a stray hair from her eyes annoyed. "You do know that you can give me the directions in advance right?"

Jacob smiled and rested his hands behind his head nearly elbowing Raven in the process. "Oh I know and to show you that I can in another minute you will continue to go strait."

Raven let out a growl as she drove farther and farther off of the reservation.

Gripping the wheel so hard that she was about to break it Raven's shot a glare out the window. _His pits stink_.

Raven rolled down the windows allowing cool air to fill the car. Jacob took this opportunity to look out of the window. "Stop the car." He shouted. Raven slammed her foot on the break causing them both to jerk forward. "You need to learn how to stop a car gentler." Jacob said as he climbed out the window.

"You need to learn how to use the damn door. Hey where are you going Jacob. Jacob!" Raven called to his retreating back.

_Where the hell is he going?_

_

* * *

_

T.T


	5. Home

I own nothing *sigh*

* * *

"Bella Bella what's wrong?"Jacob grabbed her by her shoulders and spun her around.

Bella then did something unexpected; she threw her arms around Jacob burying her face into his clothed chest.

"I can't take it any more Jake. I need your help." Bella was griping his shirt pressing her face further into Jacobs chest.

Without I second thought Jacob embraced her wanting nothing more in the world than to protect her.

_That stupid …leaving me here…. Where the hell is my house_? Fuming Raven got out of her car and made her way into the forest following Jacobs path of destruction. He's been gone for at least 20 minutes.

Pulling twigs out of her hair and brushing mud off of her jeans Raven I finally realized that she was going to kill him. When Raven finally got to a clearing she found Jacob...hugging up on a girl.

At least several trees around her either came crashing down or went flying across the clearing. _I'm going to kill them. _

Raven cleared her throat to gain the attention of the two teens.

Jacob must of known Raven was pissed because he shoved the girl behind his body.

"Jacob we are leaving now." Raven said through clenched teeth trying not to let any more emotions out.

The girl leaned from behind Jacob. "Jake who's that?" "No one" he answered.

Raven took a long deep breath calming herself down. _Its okay Raven just get to your new house._

"Hello my name is Raven and I need to speak to Jacob right now if you don't mind."

The girl nodded "Hi I'm Bella"

Jacob made a motion to move towards me seeing I was calm but was stopped by Bellas grip around him.

Raven sighed. " Jacob you are going to take me to my house right now no stops and no conversation."

Jacob nodded and turned to the girl still holding him. Before Bella could argue Raven spoke again.

"And you." A glare was shot to Bella. "Not a word."

"Y-you cant tell me what to do and y-you cant just tell Jacob to come to you like a dog." Bella released Jacob and stood tall.

Raven quirked a brow. "Jacob lets go." Raven turned to leave.

A image of Edward on the floor crossed Jacobs mind. He didn't quite understand when his father told him while Raven was sleeping but it was true. There was something dangerous about Raven she was someone that needed to be watched and needed to be kept away from vampires.

"Bella I have to go, I promised Raven Id show her around." Jacob said almost as if remembering something important as he walking away.

"Jake stop. Don't go with her."

Jacob stopped. He was almost too busy trying to catch up to the girl walking away from him that everything else didn't exist for a minute.

"Jake there's something about her. Something wrong."

"Bella what are you talking about?" He looked towards Raven to see if she had herd Bella sadly Raven had heard every word.

Raven was a few feet away from them when she turned back around.

Jacob looked at her face and sighed in relief. At least she wasn't angry anymore, she looked annoyed and tired.

Instead of walking it was like Raven glided past Jacob towards Bella.

_This has gone on long enough. I'm tired, smelly, hungry and I need to meditate. _Raven thought.

Raven glided over to Bella so she could at least have a civil conversation.

"Excuse me if you don't mind can you please stop distracting Jacob so we can leave." Ravens voice cracked a couple of times.

"No. I'm not letting him go off with someone like you." Bella said eyes looking to kill.

"And what do you mean by someone like me?" Raven brushed off her look and frowned_. I wonder if she knows he's the werewolf if anything that's weirder than what I look like, and what's with the look I've dealt with baby's scarier than her._

"I mean someone as off as you. Your voice holds practically no emotion, your eyes seem lifeless and you have a weird presence that follows you."

"I've had enough of this." In one swift movement Raven spun , grabbed Jacobs arm and pulled him away with ease.

Bella ran for them reached out and grabbed Ravens arm. "Jacob isn't going with you and that's final."

A chuckle escaped the girl that she was holding. "That isn't your choice."

It was small and almost unnoticeable. A sliver of black magic engulfed Bella's legs and she was thrown across the clearing. Raven continued to leave. I_t's not like I threw her that far_.

Jacob was about to go after Bella when he saw something or at least someone snatch her from out of the sky.

It was Edward he got Bella. Edward was holding Bella bridal style glaring at the back of the girl that threw his lover. Jacob watched Edward carefully and was glad for the first time ever to see him walk out of the clearing with Bella in his arms.

Sighing in relief Jacob followed Raven out of the clearing and to the car. Catching the keys that were aimed for his face Jacob got in the driver's seat and drove Raven to her new home.

The house consisted of two floors and was very average looking. Jacob handed Raven the keys to the car and the house.

"Raven I`m sorry for –"

Raven cut off Jacob as she opened the door "No conversation remember?" With that she walked inside and closed the door.


	6. Class

I own nothing.

Well that last chapter was nasty . I have to fix that.

Thanks fot the wait for all that care.

* * *

Raven was getting ready for her first real day of high school and she needed to be out of the house in two hours to make it to school in timel. After enrolling herself in a local high school, getting a job at a book store, touring the town and meeting most of the people that lived Forks (not including teens) Raven was finding this new town quite homely. It had been a week and a half since she had last seen Jacob and that girl Bella. In all honestly she couldn't be happier that they were out of the picture for now.

After a long shower Raven tied her wet hair up into a high ponytail and looked at her choice of clothes. Making up her mind Raven pulled on her black and purple striped 'shirt' that stopped mid thigh and dangled off her left shoulder, black skinny jeans that had holes in the knees and purple Chuck Taylors that had random words written all over them.

Raven looked at herself in the mirror as she finished towel drying her hair and decided that it was good enough. The outfit itself was from Starfire and had originally looked more girly and preppy but with a few changes like the holes in the paints, words on the sneakers and dangley-ness of the shirt, from Beast Boy and Cyborg's 'games' Raven deemed it publically wearable.

Two notebooks one black gel pen and one of the new books Raven purchased went into a messenger bag that she flung around her body without much interest. Breakfast consisted of some tea, toast, cartoons and a quick dash out the door in fear of being late for school.

Thinking about what kind of car she was driving made Raven realize that she was not going to fit in as well as she hoped in school. _Well at least I can try._ Raven pulled her Vanquish into a random spot in the parking lot and got out of the car. _Time to act normal_.

She slowly looked around and took in her surroundings. There were a lot of people buzzing around, talking and just in general acting like teens. With a small sigh Raven locked up her car door and entered the school.

By the time Raven got everything she needed from the office it was time for biology. Entering the biology lab Raven handed the necessary papers to the teacher and waited further instructions.

"Umm I don't currently have a seat for you but I'll get on it. For now you can sit next to Bella Swan until Edward comes back." The teacher handed Raven back some papers as he spoke.

Raven turned hoping that the teacher didn't mean that Bella and guess what…he did. Bella waved her hand to indicate who she was and where Raven was going to sit. Acting like she had never meet Bella before in her life Raven gave a tiny fake smile and sat where she was told.

Today in class they were watching a movie so Raven looked out the window. Bella being Bella didn't like the atmosphere between them so she decided to clear it up.

"Raven right?"

Raven turned her attention to the girl addressing her. With a nod she tried to dismiss the conversation…but Bella wasn't havening that.

"Im sorry about the whole Jacob thing I was a bit out of line. So can we act like none of that happened."

_That damn girl. What happened wasn't even about Jacob in the first place. She must be blackmailing me... she might know about my powers. It's better if I just go with it._

"Sure let's put that behind us and have a nice school year." Raven said a bit sarcastically.

"Right." Sadly Ravens sarcasm flew over this girls head and launched itself into a wall.

After another twenty boring minutes the class was over and Raven set off to find her next class…art. The hallway was a mess, people shoved, downright pushed and hit each other to get to where they needed to be.

Raven was stuck in the middle of a crowd being pushed the opposite direction of her next class. _Typical high school. Why did I even voluntarily sign up for this anyway?_ What she didn't expect was a shove to side that sent her flying into a chest and more so when two hands rested themselves on her hips and steered her into a classroom.

Raven turned to yell at whoever touched her but stopped and took a good look at the person.

It was a guy and he was … was.. well to put it bluntly in Ravens eyes he was downright sexy. He was about 6'3 , had a skinny but muscular build, his skin color was like a pale gold , his eyes were the clearest shade of baby blue she has ever seen, his smile lit up a room, his grin made her heart skip a beat, and his black hair was styled so that his bang draped over his left eye and spiked out a bit in the back. He was wearing black jeans, a black shirt with a silver bird on the front with wording, white Converses and some kind of white wristband.

"Sorry for pushing you but you seemed kind of lost." He started.

"Uh it's okay….thanks I guess."

"You must be new. So what's your name?"

"I'm R-"

Raven was cut off by a teacher entering the room. "My Name is Mrs. Minty and welcome to Art. Please take your seat anywhere because frankly I don't really care."

The new guy grabbed Raven by the hand and dragged her to a table by the window and plopped them both down.

((The art tables are able to fit three people, they look like picnic tables ((no chairs)) and are a dull gray.))

"Today we will be freestyle painting. In other words grab some paint, a brush, paper and some water and leave me the hell alone."

_I like this class so far. _Raven inwardly mused

-Elsewhere-

"So you got away Griffon."

"Yes boss I almost didn't make it but here I am, sadly Jim got caught."

"Oh goody." A deep voice said without a hint of relief. "So did you get the Cullen crest?"

"Yes Mr. Nikolay."

Griffon handed a crest to his boss Nikolay.

"Good." Nikolay's eyes glowed blue as a sea of images passed through his mind.

Looking down at Griffon Nikolay smirked.

"Lady Victoria would be most pleased right boss?"

"Correct my friend, most pleased indeed."

"So what now boss?"

"We will have to go and meet an old friend of mine named Charmcaster."

"Where is your old friend boss?"

"Hmm if I'm correct at this moment she should be plotting to take over a city in the east called Jump City."

"Is she pretty boss?"

"Quite Griffon now let's go."

* * *

Heheh


	7. I got it

Yay a new chapter...*sigh*

I only own Alexander and

_Thinking_

* * *

Raven looked around the lunch room trying to figure out what she was going to eat today when Bella approached.

"Hey Raven."

"Hi." Ravens monotonous voice hid a bit of annoyance.

"Uhh why don't you eat with us?"

"Us?"

Bella pointed to a group of kids smiling and waving at them.

"Sure " _I got nothing else to do_ "Let me just get something to eat."

Raven bought a slice of cheese pizza, a soda and an apple while Bella just bought a sandwich and milk.

Walking over to the table with newly made room for two, both sat down and were pulled into conversation. People were yelling and spitting questions out at Raven which she answered with mostly one or two words. A flash went off and Raven twitched as someone went sliding across the cafeteria.

"Its Eric right?" Ravens voice was cold and harsh.

Eric nodded and everyone around the table tensed.

"Don't ever take a picture of me again."

Another nod and the table was quite. Looking up Ravens gaze brushed the Cullens which compelled Jessica to tell the story of the great Cullens.

"Those are the Cullens, they moved down here from Alaska a d few years ago."

Raven scanned the cafeteria when she found what she was looking for

" The blond girl that's Roas-."

"Excuse me." Raven got up grabbed her tray and started going towards the direction of the Cullens lunch table.

"She's going to talk to them!" Jessica said while choking on air.

Bella slid out of the seat but not without tripping over Angela's bag. By the time she recovered Raven was at the Cullen table and…and …she was walking past it.

"What the hell?" Jessica said as Mike cheered because there was at least one other person in this school that didn't fall for the Cullens.

Bella watched as Raven went to the back of the cafeteria to sit with some other guy. Turning back to the group Bella asked who the guy was. This was answered by Eric.

"Oh that's Alexander Adams. He's like a mystery no one knows anything really personal about him. He moved here around four years ago from the east coast."

Angie continued "About three years ago he was in this weird incident in school and because of it people stay away from him because they think he's dangerous or weird."

"Yah so he like has no friends at all." Jessica said while eating.

Bella looked over at Raven and Alexander. "Well it looks like he has a new friend now."

"I say goodbye and good luck. That chick was odd. Did you see what she was wearing or her hair or better yet what she was driving? There's something she's hiding I can tell. I know she must be like filthy rich or something." Jessica went off rambling while Bella was in thought. ((Ha who am I kidding she's just looking off into space XD))

Raven looked around for Mr. Hot Dude also known as the guy she meet in Art. There was just something about him that made her feel…at home.

Scanning the cafeteria she finally found him sitting alone in a corner of the cafeteria. Ignoring everyone Raven took her things to go and talk to Mr. Hot Dude. It was a really annoying and long walk. As Raven was going to walk past some random people at a table when everyone stopped and looked. Everyone being 80 percent of the people in the whole cafeteria. After walking a few more feet away from that table Raven was sure she heard sighing from just about every girl in the cafeteria.

"Is this seat taken?" Raven asked turning the attention of Mr. Hot Dude away from his food to me.

"Uh no its not."

"I didn't get your name mines Raven." She sat and grabbed her apple.

"I'm Alexander." There was a moment of awkward silence before he spoke again. "I'm sorry about what I did to you in art." Raven gave a shrug while rolling the apple around in her hand.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Not to be rude at all or anything but why are you sitting here with me when all of your friends are over there and when you can tell I'm not the most popular kid in school? You're going to get a bad rep if you're seen with me."

"I'm sitting here because I want to, they are not my friends, I don't care if your popular or not and I really don't care about my rep. I'm in school because its demanded by law so if people don't like me oh well."

"Thanks. I'm Alexander by the way. " He said by giving a bright grin.

"You said that already."

"Oh"

Raven gave him a soft smile and together they talked about their likes and dislikes until lunch was over.

It was time for another day of school after her morning routine Raven pulled on a black shirt that had a silver star with a red 'x' painted across it, regular gray jeans and black Converses. After having a full breakfast Raven took her time getting to school.

First period English was easy for Raven because the teacher was going over Shakespeares' 'Macbeth'. An excellent book that Raven read about a month ago.

Next came Biology. Raven entered the room and saw someone in the seat sat in yesterday. Walking up to the teacher he simply pointed to a chair on the side of the same table. The color in Ravens face drained as she dragged her feet to the table and sat. The second part of the movie started and the lights dimmed.

"Raven this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen and Edward this is Raven."

Raven looked at him and gave Edward a harsh glare. Edward slid his seat closer to Bella and held her tightly in a way that screamed "Leave us alone."

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Mtrion Zinthos . _Raven put her head on the desk after giving Edward nod and rested for the rest of the period.

Art was next and Raven smiled out of all her classes Art had to be her favorite. Raven was on her way to the table with Alexander when she was stopped by Jessica.

"Hey Raven I didn't know you had this class."

"Yah well I do." Raven attempted to head towards Alexander who was watching closely when she was blocked by Jessica again.

"Raven for your own good stay away from him but you're going to get hurt."

"If it's about my rep I don't care. So get out of my way now."

Jessica complied but not without a warning. "I just don't only mean your rep he's dangerous and delusional don't trust him."

Raven continued over to Alexander whose face paled. "So you see what I meant by its not good to be around me?"

"No I don't. You haven't done anything to make me believe that and I don't think you ever will. Trust me I've meet people way scarier than you." Raven rolled her eyes as she grabbed her new copy of Robin Hood from her bag and started reading.

Alexander hid a small smile and settled on people watching as the class waited for the art teacher.

Fifteen minutes into the class the art teacher waltzed in. "So I did have a class today. Oops well I'm Mrs. Minty today and today you will be drawing people at your tables. "

"Today?" A random student asked.

"Yes today say another word and today's exercise will be to throw paint at the loud mouth."

"You can't do that." The student responded

"Oh yah?" A glob of paint went flying through the air and nearly took the head off of the student who luckily ducked in time.

A thought went through everyone's head at the same time. _She's crazy_

Watching the scene Raven and Alexander sweat dropped and sunk lower into their seats so that if Mrs. Minty decided to start a paint war they wouldn't get hit.

Raven blew a piece of hair away from her face and started to draw. At the end of the period Alexander had drawn a portrait of Raven without a mouth and without pupils. Raven on the other hand drew what looked like a Pringle.

Alexander laughed when he saw what Raven drew. "Raven you suck at drawing."

This earned him a punch to the gut mostly because he was also standing way too close to her. "I know." Raven said through clenched teeth while an anime tear fell from one of her eyes. "And why didn't you finish my face?"

"Because you were making so many faces while drawing I couldn't catch what you really looked like."

Raven nodded as a tinge of pink spread across her face.

"Bella stay away from her shes up to something. I mean I can't read her mind, and when I try it's like it's like…..she attacks me." Edward said to Bella as they walked down the hall.

"What do you mean she attacks you. You meet her before?"

"Yah I saw Jacob bring her into the mountains and went to check to see if she was okay when they came down. When they did she seemed fine, just to be sure I stayed a little to talk to Jacob. Then all of a sudden she interrupted us and gave me a look, when I tried to read her mind it was like I was on fire."

Bella quickly stopped walking. "What do you mean you were on fire?"

"When I tried to enter her mind it was like her being pushed back and invaded my mind, it was like Hell Bella. Whatever she did to me brought up old memories, any pain that I've ever experienced and it burned like fire while it was all happening. And the worse part about it Bella was that she did it all with just a look."

"Edward why didn't you tell me this before? I knew there was something wrong about her! We have to warn the others."

"I did Bella they all are watching her and those dogs carefully."

Bella nodded and hugged Edward until it was time for them to part for class.

A month passed quickly and Raven adjusted nicely to her new high school life. She had seen Jacob around some but that was only when he came to the school to visit Bella and when he was running through the forest. But Raven didn't care; she didn't come here for him.


	8. Deal

I only own Alexander and

4/27/11

A fast update for Fantacyluvr1 thanks for the review it made my day :).

-At school - -

"Edward it's almost been a month since Raven came here and nothing bad has happened at all. She's keeping to herself and has been really nice to us." Bella started highly annoyed of Edward.

"Nothing has happened yet you mean. What if she's a vampire that waits for her kill? "

"What are you talking about…Y-your starting to act like a loon. When did we agree that she was a vampire? Jacob said that she didn't smell like one. "

"I'm just worried BELLA! I need to know more about her to make sure she's not a threat. "

"Fine what about we all go out together to...to a fair? Then you can see she doesn't mean any harm."

"That would be wise. A public place where she can't use her powers."

Bella rolled her eyes and nodded.

Raven looked up from Alexander to Bella who had just strolled over to their lunch table.

"Raven Edward and I would like to know if you'd go to a fair with us tomorrow. "

"No thanks." Raven said without thinking it over.

Alexander looked at Raven "_Oh come on Raven it'd be fun" _

Raven sent him a glare which Alexander returned with a smirk.

Bella watched them communicate with their eyes while feeling a little out of place.

" Wait I'll go but Alexander is coming too." _This way they won't try anything funny._

"Great Edward and I will pick you both up at your house Raven."_ Bella turned and walked away before anything else can be said. _

_Raven how does she know where you live? _Alexander asked while picking at his food.

_I don't know. _

It was a week ago when Raven and Alexander found out that they could practically read each other's minds by looking at one another. Both didn't think much of it, they were just glad that they had a strong bond though neither would admit this out loud.

_-The next day-_

Raven and Alexander were driving to the fair following behind Edward..who was speeding down the road.

From Bella and Alexander's view it looked like they were playing a game of tag. Edward would speed up only to have Raven right back on his heels. When he slowed down she slowed down when he made a sharp turn Raven turned but less like the maniac Edward looked like.

At the fair-

"Come on Raven get on the rollercoaster with me!" Alexander said while trying to push her.

"No."

"We'll go with you." Bella said.

All four of them were standing in front of a rollercoaster that had two massive loops and a huge drop. Bella tugged Edward a few feet towards the rollercoaster before he stopped.

"Aren't you coming Edward?"

"No Ill stay and keep Raven company. Be careful love." Edward gave Bella a quick kiss and a reassuring smile.

Alexander blew a kiss towards Raven, which she shot down with a glare. Alexander grinned at Raven before walking towards the line with Bella for the rollercoaster.

On line Alexander turned and made eye contact with Raven.

"_Are you going to be okay?"_

"_Yah just hurry up and get on the ride so we can go."_

"_Fine, just be careful okay."_

Raven smirked and gave a slight nod.

Edward in a flash was standing next to Raven waving at Bella.

"Weren't you just over there?" Raven asked knowing the answer.

"No I was standing right next to you when Bella and Alexander left."

"Is that so."_ Liar! _Raven pulled up her hood and hid her face in it.

"Let's not play any games. I know what you are."

"I highly doubt it but continue." Amusement danced in Raven eyes.

"I saw you throw Bella across the clearing. You're a vampire aren't you."

Raven made a sound of disgust. "No."

"Then what are you. Raven..Raven answer me."

-Raven pov-

_It can't be_. I looked up only to see a pink and blue sky.

"I'll be right back"_ I wonder what he was talking about anyway._

I walked or more like dove between the people in the crowd following what I was sensing.

After being shoved by so many people I decided it was enough.

_Ready aim Azarath Metrion Zinthos. _I shot a very thin stream of magic into the sky.

_Bull's-eye. Aww damn why did you have to land in the forest._

With a quick look around making sure no one was looking I teleported towards the forest.

Finally making it to the forest I saw a familiar green blotch surrounded two wolves.

Making my way over to them I stood protectively over the green blotch.

"Back off."

All I had to hear was the swishing sound from behind me to know who it was.

"Rae!" Arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Beast Boy get off."

"No we've been looking for you I'm not letting go."

"We? Who else is here?" I said while shoving my hand in his face in an attempt to get him off.

"Oh it's me Cy and Star."

I couldn't help it. I started choking him.

"Didn't I say don't come looking for me."

"Yah but we you haven't used the communicator to call for the past two days"

"Oh I forgot about that"

"Raven who are the dog- eep!"

"Eep? What are you." One minute Beast Boy was in my hands next he was on my head.

_Why the hell is an octopus on my head. "_Beast Boy_" I growled. _

"I know what you're about to say Rae but it's for your own good."

"What are you talking about? I can't see."

"Raven is that you.?"

_That voice why do I know it. _

"Yah and who are you." I asked crossing my arms over my chest knowing there was probably a reason why Beast Boy was on my head….hopefully.

"Yah and why are you naked." _And there it was. Thank you Beast Boy._

"It's me Jacob."

"Oh you."

"And Quil is here too."

There was an awkward moment between all of us before Jacob started talking again.

"Raven what's on your head?"

_A bunny..and yes sarcasm is indented. _

Beast Boy retorted before I even got the chance to. "An octopus duh."

"It talks!"

_No really? How did you miss that one._

"I don't see what the big deal is? You guys transform too. "

"Raven what are you two? You aren't normal we can tell." Quil spoke up.

I opened my mouth to speak but before I got a chance Edward and Bella arrived.

"Bella and Edward what are you two doing here." Jacob asked.

"Getting to the bottom of this. We need to know what this girl is and why she's here."

Using my powers I outlined everything, so I got a clear picture where everyone was and what was going on.

"Where is Alexander." I asked.

"He's fine we knocked him out."

"You did what!" A nearby tree exploded.

"Rae calm down." Beast Boy rubbed my face with one of his many arms. _Gross_

I gave a slight nod and calmed down but I'm pretty sure the vain on my head was still there. The ringing of Beast Boys communicator caught everyone's attention.

Beast Boy pulled it out still in octopus form from God knows where. Beast Boy put the communicator near my ear so I could hear.

"Dude where are you we were suppose to regroup ten minutes ago. Star's already here." That was Cyborg.

"Hey guys I found Raven she's here with other random people we might need backup."

"Were on our –"

I snatched the communicator and shut it. "Why did you do that I said I didn't want to be found."

"Oops Sorry"

A cough from Edward got all of our attention.

"I think it's time you tell us what you are. You're a vampire correct?"

Beast Boy found that hilarious judging by the way he fell off of my head in a fit of laughter. "Vampire as if. Do they even exist there nothing but legends. Wait but if Ravens Raven…" Beast Boy trailed off and ended up thinking about tofu.

I kept my eyes shut not wanting to see anything. "It's not important. My friend and I will be on our way."

Beast Boy changed back to human form and I started leavening with him following.

-Normal pov-

"You're not leavening after what you did." Edward Beast Boy and Raven off.

"What did she do?' Jacob asked.

"You don't know? She threw Bella across the clearing and you were just standing there like a idiot. Oh and not to mention she tried to fry my brain."

"I saw you catch her so what's the problem?"

"You threw someone nice Rae." Beast Boy grinned

Raven sighed and tried to step around Edward when he grabbed her arm. "You are going to tell me what you and your little friend over there are."

"If you want to keep that head of yours keep your hands off of my friend." Cyborg was standing behind Edward with his cannon ready to fire.

Edward nodded and let go of Raven only to get behind Cyborg. "What are you people?"

"That is none of your concern." Starfire tackled Edward before he could do any harm to Cyborg. Edward went sliding a few feet away from the Titans.

Needless to say Raven was getting ticked. "THAT IS ENOUGH."

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

Black magic engulfed both vampires and wolves and pushed them both halfway across the forest to where Bella was.

Raven pointed to the wolves then to the vampires. "All of you leave."

The wolves nodded and left, they couldn't stay because their animal instincts were telling them that if they stayed something bad would happen, their instincts were telling them to run.

"Not until you tell me who you are." Edward said.

"Wow he's more persistent than Robin." Beast Boy muttered.

Raven teleported to Edward and Bella who were standing about 5 feet from her previous location her four eyes red with anger.

"I am a demon daughter of Trigon and Arealla. " As she spoke raven towered over Edward and Bella. "Now that you know what are you going to do little boy? Run away? Or better yet try to kill me because I'm in the mood for a good fight." Tentacles started coming out of the darkness of the woods reaching for Bella and Edward.

"N-no well leave. " Bella blinked rapidly as she talked. "Were very sorry."

"That's right little girl." Raven shot a look to Edward. "Some things are better left unknown right Edward." He nodded while biting his lip. "Now before you go where is Alexander."

"He's in your car." Bella said backing away.

"Now go."

Both nodded and were off.

Raven turned and slowly glided over to her friends.

"Wow Raven that was harsh." Cyborg said.

"Yes friend Raven you almost made Beast Boy wet his undergarments." Starfire said while pulling at Beast Boys scared expression.

"The guy didn't seem to get the leave me alone message very well." Raven said while bringing her hood down.

"I see he was being a cloarbag friend Raven?"

Raven nodded and went to talk to Cyborg.

"So Raven we've been looking for you Robin wants you to check in so we can leave for Jump asap."

Raven sighed and used Starfires communicator. This was going to be a long talk.

-Edward pov-

I was driving home with Bella sleeping in the passenger seat.

_Raven…what is she…she has to be a vampire with that strength…but she doesn't smell like one….Bella seems to trust her…..I can't read her mind….she is close to Alexander I could get answers from him…. She did make that tree blow up….no I must have been imagining it.. that must be it. She's a vampire that can control illusions. If that's true that explains everything..she didn't throw Bella it was fake…she doesn't smell like a vampire because her powers are messing with my mind. Everything about her is fake then…..now what to do about her friends. What if they come back and try to take over Forks...she already have the dogs on her side.._

_Man why am I so obsessed. _

* * *

I have no clue where im going with this...


	9. Err

_Soooo im working on finishing up this story. The problem is that I already have the epilogue, ending and most of the battle scenes written out but I must now connect them and such. Originally I was going to upload on the first day of summer but I figured it be better if I just took the time to type out the next few chapters._

_Its time to bring an end to this two year old story dont you think. Sorry for the wait guys. Im a terrible person I know. Sorry for spelling mistakes. _

_There was something else I was supposed to mention...but I forget.._

_THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT OVER THE YEARS. I DON'T DESERVE YOU GUYS._

* * *

_-  
_"Charmcaster it's been awhile." Said Nickoli as he ran his finger through her long silver hair.

"Why yes it has but skipping the pleasantries what can I do for my favorite undead?" Charmcaster asked as she slid a hand down Nickolis chest and moved to play with the hem of the hood that draped over his face.

"Well you see there are a few vampires that need to be eradicated. As you know I'm a man of tradition and there's this coven that I'd love to make an example of. You know how fast word spreads in the mystical world."

Nickoli held up the Cullen family crest that he had Griffen steal from him earlier while the Cullen's were away. Charmcaster eyed the crest with much interest.

"So where would you like me to start?"

-Back in Forks-  
Raven woke up to see a haze of fiery red covering her face. Escaping the locks of Starfires hair Raven levitated out of bed and headed to the bathroom leaving Star sprawled across the bed tangled in a mess of sheets.

Getting out of the shower Raven pulled her hair into a low ponytail, let out a small sigh and went to get dressed.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were in the living room, Cyborg sleeping on the loveseat whilst Beast Boy in dog form slept under the active television. Raven made a small smirk and commenced to making breakfast for them all. She didn't have anything better to do it being Saturday and all...and after all they did come all this way to make sure she was okay.

Beast Boy woke up as soon as the waffles popped from the toaster. Climbing over Cyborgs face Beast Boy trotted over to the kitchen and plopped down at Ravens feet as she was plating bacon, eggs and waffles for Cyborg and Starfire and waffles with strawberries for BB.

"Friend Raven you made all of this?"Skipping off of the last step Starfire moved to hover next to the dining room table looking over the food.

Raven responded with a nod as she made herself a cup of Mint Tea.

"But why? Is today a day of special occasion?"  
Raven hesitated for a moment before responding "I guess you can say that."

-  
"So...this is awkward."  
"Mhm."

"Yup."  
"Awk...ward?"  
Sigh.  
Alexander took another sip of his orange juice as he looked over Ravens friends. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Sitting to his left was a green teen and to his right an orange one while he sat directly across from what looked like a bionic man. Not being able to remember last night's events Alexander made his way over to Ravens place. When greeted with the spiky haired green kid opening Ravens door Alexander started to question his sanity. Colorful friends at Ravens house eating breakfast that she made? Maybe any second Raven would stop leaning on the kitchen counter sipping her tea and staring at him and turn into a giant purple panda.

Out of the corner of his eye Alexander saw the Green One shift "Sooooooo you Ravens boyfriend?"

A huge smirk consumed Alexander's face as he looked at Raven who was glaring daggers at him "Uh...duh. From the very first day of classes when Raven threw herself at me and I just couldn't resist those lost amethyst colored eyes pleading for me to he-" Alexander yelped as he was met face to face with a waffle Raven telekinetically chucked at him. "Shut it."

Directing her attention from the waffle munching teen Raven faced the rest of the Titans "Anyways when are you guys heading back to the tower?"

"OH friend Raven we would most gladly stay here with you and the boy of the friend Alexander but Robin is all alone and I fear we must be getting back today before criminals realize we have left."

"I understand Star." Softly smiling at her friends Raven understood that they had the responsibility that she gave up for a regular life."Maybe next time we can go out and...erm... have a girls night."

"Well you better count on it." Cyborg said as he punched more keys in on his arm. "Robin just sent over some information. According to my scanners in the tower there have been some weird murders and news reports in this area and some seismic activity all across the country. From what the scans show there was a tremor in Jump City sometime early this morning and it seems like it's caused a slow chain reaction across the country. The tremors seem to be getting stronger too..."

"Buts isn't that normal?" Beast Boy asked as he peered over at Cys arm. "You shifting of the plates and all that Earth Sciency stuff."

"Well yeah it sounds like it should be normal but when has anything been normal for us? Robin wants us to keep a lookout and head back to the tower ASAP."

Beast Boy sighed "Good point it's probably a giant earthworm again or something...or ...or... maybe it's Terra."

It didn't take an expert to notice the difference in mood after Beast Boys his statement, and it only took Alexander an instant to _**feel **_the change in Ravens mood. Earlier Raven felt... happy. He felt the smile she hid as she watched her friends eat, he felt her grin as she threw the waffle at him and he felt her lightheartedness even if it was only for a few moments.

_" Terra...ex-girlfriend I assume?" _Alexander sent a look at Raven knowing full well she heard him.

Raven frowned _"Something like that." _"So he looked up the local Police statements and reports?"Quirking an eyebrow at Cyborg she addressed Robins snooping around her new home and slightly eased the new atmosphere.

Cyborg shrugged. "You know how he likes to be thorough super detective and all. Plus I think he really misses you Rae, heck we all miss you but he just wants to make sure you're safe."

"Guys we should get going then. You know Robin really might need us." Beast Boy scratched the back of his head so he wouldn't come off as too anxious to get out of there but with Raven around he knew there'd be no point.

After the short goodbyes the three Titans made their way to their clocked T-Ship preparing to go back home.

Raven leaned on the door frame of the house as she watched the sky for any fleeting signs of her friends knowing that she wouldn't. Flipping the communicator in her hand Raven made a mental note to never forget to check in with Robin.

While Raven continued to eye the sky Alexander plopped himself onto the love seat and closed his eyes. Alexander knew Raven was special but that wasn't saying much a lot of people were special. From what he could gather Raven was a part of some team Raven needed time to think and right now he wouldn't interrupt her but it seemed like someone else had other plans. Keeping his eyes closed Alexander felt a spike in Ravens mood and her haywire thoughts were starting to give him a headache.

Rolling off the couch Alexander crawled to the front door to check on his friend. What he was greeted with was a slightly hovering Raven and a half naked tan beach boy in the walkway.

_"So you float now?" _Alexander remained on the floor sitting Indian style behind Raven and out of sight of her new guest.

_"Not the time. We seem to have company." _Raven mentally responded whilst adjusting her body to better hide him. There was no reason why Alexander had to be mixed into the whole vampire wolf thing. She already had to explain the Titans to him...as well as what she was.

Feeling her mood drop drastically Alexander smacked the back of her calf and grinned up at Ravens irked face. Before she could respond he gestured to the half naked guy who was at her doorstep.

"Sam?" Raven quirked an eyebrow waiting for whatever good news he came to tell.

* * *

_That sadness you get when you thought what you typed out was going to be longer than it was. _

_So any ideas or conflicts you want to see in the story tell me and I shall try and make it happen. _

_I own nothing but Alexander._

_Yes I threw some Ben 10 into this. I dont own that either. _

_So the epilogue is almost finished...why am I so backwards... _

_Sorry for mistakes..._

_8/5/13_

_Okay I have to keep reminding myself that this is a Rae and Jacob fanfic._

_Im going to have to edit this story so much. _


End file.
